The present invention relates to a hearing aid comprising a device housing in which a programmable sound processing device is received, which sound processing device is arranged on a carrier provided on a main surface with at least one conductor track, and which sound processing device comprises an electronic port for data exchange, which port can be coupled at least via the at least one conductor track to a coupling connector of an external programming device.